


Shortaki Week 2016

by Turchinorain



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Romance, Shortaki Week 2016, Young Love, hey arnold - Freeform, one shots, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turchinorain/pseuds/Turchinorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here are my story submissions for Shortaki Week 2016. These are stories about Helga and Arnold's romantic moments and their ages will range from preteen to adult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 Growing Pains

“Miriam!” Helga shrieked. “Miraaaam!”  
Helga paced in her room, her hands struggling with the buttons of her blouse. Panic was starting to set in making her movements more and more frantic. This was her last decent blouse and just like the other two, it wouldn’t button across her chest. Helga only had a precious five minutes before her first, non-casual dinner date with Arnold and she couldn’t even look nice for it because none of her blouses would button! Hot, angry tears began to well up in her eyes.  
“Mooooooom!”  
There was the sound of footsteps on the stairs and Miriam cautiously opened the door with a look of mild worry on her face.  
“Wha-huh? Something wrong honey?” She drawled.  
“What in criminy’s name possessed you to do laundry again!?” Helga demanded angrily gesturing to herself. “You shrunk all three of my decent blouses!”  
“What? I didn’t-” Miriam’s usual look of confusion softened into understanding. “Oh honey, the blouse didn’t shrink, you’re just growing. Your breasts are coming in and-”  
Helga clamped her hands over her ears as she blushed in embarrassment. “Criminy Miriam! I don’t want to hear that!”  
“But Helga dear, it’s all a part of life.”  
“I don’t care about life.” Helga’s shoulders slumped and she sat down on the bed in defeat. “I care about my date with Arnold. This is our first real date-date and I can’t even put on decent clothes!”  
Miriam smiled at her thirteen year old daughter. She had heard Helga grumble under her breath a few times about her chest and limbs aching and now she knew the cause. Her little girl was growing up fast and Miriam had a sudden vision of Helga maturing into a beautiful young woman soon.  
“Oh honey,” Miriam sat next to her daughter and patted her shoulder in a rare moment of motherly comfort. “I think I know just what to do.”  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
A few minutes later Helga sat in the living room, her leg anxiously bouncing up and down. Ever three seconds her eyes strayed to the clock. It was officially four and a half minutes past the time Arnold was supposed to pick her up for their date. Helga shifted uncomfortably and crossed her arms over her chest self-consciously. Miriam’s “brilliant” solution was to leave her blouse open and wear a lacy pink camisole underneath. Never in her life had Helga felt so exposed. It wasn’t so much the camisole, she had worn plenty of tank tops before, but now there was these two…things sticking out of her chest. Albeit they weren’t very big, but on her slight, almost completely curveless frame well… they stuck out!  
“On all nights, why did these two have to pop out now?” Helga groaned attempting to button her blouse again and failing. She sighed and glanced at the clock again. “And where the hell is Arnold!?”  
Had he bailed on her? Finally realized that she wasn’t worth the effort to date? Tears welled up in Helga’s eyes but almost the next instant fury raced through her veins.  
“If he bailed on me, I’ll thrash him!” Helga swore viciously, waving a fist in the air. “I’ll teach him what happens to jerks who stand up Helga G. Pataki!”  
But suddenly the doorbell rang and as if a switch went off, all of Helga’s anger instantly dissolved into nervous butterflies in her stomach. She took a shaky breath, smoothed her hair back and went to open the door. Arnold stood on her porch wearing a pair of black jeans and a dark blue, long sleeve shirt despite it being a warm 73-degree night outside. He was rocking back and forth on his heels, staring at his shoes, so distracted that he didn’t even seem to notice Helga had opened the door.  
“Ahem!” Helga cleared her throat irritably and placed her hands on her hips. “Yo, football head! I’m standing right in front of you! Are you blind or something?”  
Arnold jumped at the sound of her voice and gave her a sheepish smile. “Sorry, I was um…just thinking.”  
“Well, think later, I’m starving.” Helga grumbled. “Can we go now or what?”  
“Um… sure. Let’s go.” He responded starting to look distant again.  
Mentally kicking herself for being rude in the first place, Helga back another impatient response and stepped down off her porch to begin walking with him towards the restaurant. Arnold didn’t say anything as they walked and neither did she. His silence was making her anxious and when Helga felt anxious it usually translated to being rude. Also, her stupid blouse kept opening up with the slight breeze making her feeling even more self-conscious.  
“Um, could you slow down a little?”  
Helga glanced behind her and saw Arnold only a few paces behind her but he looked irritated at even the small distance.  
“Oh, uh, sorry.”  
Helga slowed her steps to fall in line with him. But her legs longer than his, and when she tried walking normally again, she easily pulled ahead of him again. Arnold let out a puff of air and began walking faster. Helga noticed and once again tried to slow down, but her longer legs just naturally carried her further.  
“Criminy!” Helga yelled in frustration. “I’d have to walk backwards for you to keep up with me!”  
As soon as the exclamation left her mouth, Helga froze and immediately began kicking herself again. She expected Arnold in anger, maybe even call off their date and storm off. But instead, and much to her relief, Arnold began chuckling. Helga risked a glance at him and found Arnold giving her an amused smile.  
“Aw come on Helga, I’m not that short.” He laughed. “Besides, you just showing off.”  
Helga’ shoulders relaxed as she gave him a cocky grin. “What can I say? I got great legs.”  
“Come on,” Arnold laughed again, “stop making me laugh or we’ll miss dinner.”  
He grabbed her hand and a feeling of warm bliss took over Helga’s body and a soft smile lifted her lips. Arnold smiled back at her with a soft expression on his face and for a moment she could swear that he was going to kiss her. But then something flickered across Arnold’s face and he quickly dropped her hand like it was on fire. His expression became distracted again and he quickly started walking again.  
“We should get going,” He called over his shoulder, “I’m starving.”  
Helga bit her lip and followed after him, once again tugging at her blouse. This was going to be a long night.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Arnold had not felt like such an idiot in years. Usually he was able to keep a calm, positive attitude about nearly any situation but lately he felt so… off. No, off wasn’t the right word. Absolutely, insanely hectic was more the word. First it started with the sweating. Arnold almost didn’t notice when he played basketball with Gerald or took Abner to the park. But when he was sitting in class a few weeks ago taking a particularly difficult test, his arm pits started prickling. By the end of class he had sweat stains in his shirt. He had to wear his jacket the rest of the day to keep anyone from noticing. It kept happening every day after that and it took a strange concoctions of spray on deodorants made by Gerald to keep it at bay.  
But today, the day of his big date with Helga, the sweat began to eat through the custom deodorant mix. Just thinking about it this morning had made quarter size sweat stains appear in his shirt within seconds. There was no way Arnold could cancel with Helga, partly because he was afraid of what would happen if he did, but also because he really, really liked Helga and wanted everything to go well. But there was also no way he could let Helga see his disgusting pit problems. As Gerald would put it, that would not be smooth.  
So Arnold figured that as long as he focused on staying calm and not think about how much he wanted the date to go well then he would be fine. Unfortunately, though, he so focused on being calm that he didn’t even notice he had reached Helga’s and rang the doorbell until she was right in front of him.  
“Ahem!” Helga cleared her throat irritably and placed her hands on her hips. “Yo, football head! I’m standing right in front of you! Are you blind or something?”  
Arnold jumped to attention and his arm pits immediately started prickling. Even with an irritated scowl on her face Helga still looked beautiful. Her hair, which she had cut a few weeks ago, fell neatly over her shoulders. The knee length skirt that she only wore for special showed off her growingly athletic legs. And her top…  
Arnold didn’t know how he responded to her because he had to shut his brain down completely. Several beads of sweat ran down his back and now he also had to worry about his body spray not wearing off.  
“Let’s go.” He mumbled hoping to get out of the warm night air and into the air conditioned restaurant.  
As they began walking together, Arnold not only had to focus on not being nervous, but he also had to walk slowly so he wouldn’t sweat more than he was already. He wanted to impress Helga and he couldn’t do that smelling like a horse or with large pit stains in his shirt. A small breeze blew, blowing back the scent of whatever shampoo or body wash Helga was wearing. Arnold looked up to compliment her on it and felt his stomach drop when he realized how far ahead of him she was. More sweat started prickling his armpits. Helga’s legs were so much longer than his. It wasn’t fair. What kind of boyfriend was shorter than his girlfriend?  
“Um, could you slow down a little?” He asked, his voice coming out more irritated than he intended.  
Helga looked surprised but apologized and deliberately slowed her steps. But Arnold’s shorter legs were no match for hers. She kept having to consciously slow down and he could see the frustration growing on her face. It made Arnold feel all kinds of rotten to feel so prideful about his lack of height, but he felt like he couldn’t help it.  
“Criminy!” Helga suddenly yelled in frustration. “I’d have to walk backwards for you to keep up with me!”  
The first emotion that Arnold felt was annoyance. Did Helga really have to rub it in his face? But then the corner of his mouth twitched up and suddenly he was laughing. After a minute Helga was laughing too. In the midst of his laughter, Arnold breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe this date was going to go well after all.  
“Come on, stop making me laugh or we’ll miss dinner.” Feeling a bout of bravery, Arnold reached out and grabbed Helga’s hand. A warm tingle ran up his arm and her smile made his heart skip a beat. He started to tighten his grip but now the prickle suddenly started in his palms and instantly became clammy with sweat. Arnold dropped Helga’s hand as quickly as possible before she could get grossed out and was rewarded with her frown of disappointment and confusion. He quickly turned away from her, silently berating himself for this stupid phase he was going through.  
“We should get going,” He called over his shoulder, “I’m starving.”  
This was going to be a long night.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Of course the restaurant’s A/C was on the fritz. It was just as warm inside as it was outside. Within minutes Arnold’s  
armpits were sticky and uncomfortable. He had to keeps his arms down at all times to hide them. Moving even an inch to get comfortable was a gamble Arnold wasn’t willing to make.  
Helga didn’t fare much better. Every move she made seemed to open her blouse making her feel exposed. Every time Arnold looked at her she was afraid that all he could see was what was protruding under her camisole.  
“So,” Arnold said hesitantly, “The weather is um, nice today.”  
“Yeah nice and humid.” Helga muttered, toying with her frizzing hair.  
Arnold blushed and didn’t say anything. He was sure that she was referring to the sweat that was starting to prickle underneath his collar. When he remained silent, Helga sighed and took a sip of her water. Arnold could only eye his in envy. Reaching for his glass meant lifting his arm, which could lead to the possibility of her being grossed out by his pit stains. Helga tapped her fingers on the table and decided to break the silence.  
“How was your day?” She asked trying to sound sweet.  
Arnold looked at her in surprise but smiled at her, happy for the distraction. “Fine I guess. Helped Grandpa around the house a little. Let Abner run around the backyard a little.”  
“So his foot is better?” Helga asked. “That’s a relief. For a while there I thought we’d have to send him to the great mud pile in the sky.”  
Arnold rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t put him down for an injured foot, Helga. He isn’t a horse.”  
Helga giggled, glad that the weird awkwardness between them seemed to be over for good now. Arnold couldn’t help but smile at the sound of her laugh. While she was distracted by their food finally coming, Arnold quickly drank about half his water, hoping the hydration would stop his sweating for a little while.  
As soon as the waiter left, the two of them began silently eating their food, each secretly insecure about themselves.  
Arnold glanced up shyly at Helga to see her shyly at her food.  
“You um, look beautiful by the way.” Arnold said quietly. “Your hair is really pretty that way.”  
Helga’s head came up in surprise. Her hand came up to touch her hair and for the first she forgot about her problem. “Um, th-thanks. I, um, really like the cologne your wearing. It smells really nice.”  
“Really?” Arnold sat up a little straighter and his smile broadened. “Thanks. I’m glad you like it. I um, wore it for this special occasion.”  
Helga looked at him from under her eye lashes, her eyes seemed to sparkle under the restaurant lights. “You really think this is a special occasion?”  
“Yeah. Of course.” Arnold reached across the table and touched her hand. “I’m on a date with you aren’t I?”  
Helga ducked her head down and quickly snatched her hand away, but not before Arnold saw the heartfelt smile she tried so hard to hide. He didn’t make any comment on it though, instead both teens went back to their food, each thinking that maybe this date wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	2. Day 2 Correspondence

            The summer technically was drawing to a close but San Lorenzo got no less hot or humid. Even at ten o’clock in the morning beads of sweat were already starting to form on Arnold’s forehead. He barely noticed though. After almost two years in the tropics, Arnold was more than used to the heat. The small house that he lived in with his parents didn’t have A/C so he grew used to it being hot and humid constantly. Then again, it didn’t hurt that Hillwood could have pretty brutal summers too.

            After taking a moment to appreciate the view outside his window, Arnold got out of bed, dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, and went to his parents’ room.

            “Mom? Dad? You up?” He whispered softly.

            But as usual his parents’ bed was already made and empty. Arnold sighed in mild disappointment, but he couldn’t say he was surprised. Like him, his parents were restless spirits and were usually gone before he woke up. They always made a point to be back before sundown though so he couldn’t complain. It wasn’t like he didn’t have plans though.

            The doorbell rang cutting through the silence of the empty house. Arnold went to answer it and opened the door to find a petit brunette with long curly hair and a deep tan waiting on the other side. Like Arnold, she wore shorts and a tank top.

            “Morning!” Amber smiled brightly. “Sorry I’m late.”

            “More like I’m late.” Arnold chuckled. “I kinda just woke up.”

            Amber giggled with a small shake of her head. “I don’t understand how you do that. It’s like a sauna in my house.”

            “Mine isn’t much better.” Arnold stepped aside to let her in. “Want some breakfast before we head out?”

            “Ugh, yes please.”

            Arnold smiled and followed her into the kitchen. He met Amber a few weeks ago when her family moved in the next village over. They hit it off pretty quickly, constantly hanging out with the other kids or by themselves. There wasn’t much of a high school out here, so they and a couple of other locals would be taught in the same homeschool group come fall.

            “So how was your grandfather’s farm?” Arnold asked as he rifled through the cabinets for granola bars and fruit.

            “It was fine. Would have been more fun with you there though.” Amber replied sweetly.

            Arnold shot her a smile over his shoulder. “Well I’m here now.”

            “Yep.” Amber’s smile grew sweeter. “Just you and me today.”

            Arnold made his way back to the table with breakfast in hand and sat across from her. He felt comfortable and relaxed with her. She was sweet, fun to be around, smart. To be honest, they were sort of more than just friends, but it hadn’t quite reached the point where they were officially dating. Arnold wasn’t so much in a hurry. Even though he was sixteen and Amber was a pretty cute girl, there wasn’t a big spark between them.

            “So…” Arnold started carefully, “I was thinking that maybe after breakfast we could head by the stream?”

            Amber nodded eagerly. “Yeah, that sounds great. It’ll be nice and quiet this time of day. Maybe even sort of romantic.”

            Her hazel eyes were soft as she smiled at him and Arnold found himself smiling back despite the nervous twinge in his stomach. He wasn’t trying to lead Amber on by any means, but she was clearly trying to get somewhere that Arnold wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to go.

Before Arnold could respond either way the doorbell rang once again.

            “Give me one sec.” Arnold lightly touched Amber’s hand before leaving the table to answer the door.

            “Mr. Shortman?” The mailman asked holding out a thickly stuffed envelop covered in stamps.

            “Yes, but it’s probably for my dad.” Arnold said taking it. He thanked the mailman and headed back into the kitchen, throwing the mail onto the table without a second thought. “Ready to go Amber?”

            She nodded and stood up but paused when she glanced down at the envelop. “Well aren’t you going to open it? It looks pretty important.”

            “Probably another request for my parents to speak to some college students.” Arnold shrugged carelessly.

            “But… it has your name on it.”

            Arnold blinked in confusion and picked the envelop back up. When he saw the name above the return address, his heart nearly stopped. Helga G. Pataki. Her name was written in thick letters with a slanted hand.

            “Arnold, Arnold?” He heard Amber call his name distantly. “Are you okay? Is something wrong?”

            “No.” A large grin split across Arnold’s face. “Just the opposite.”

            He looked up and realized that Amber was still standing there waiting for him. “Um, sorry Amber but I’ve literally been waiting years for this to come. I’m going to have to see you tomorrow.”

            “Oh,” Amber’s smile fell, but Arnold barely noticed. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

            “Yeah tomorrow,” He mumbled already distracted by Helga’s name. “Tomorrow.”

            He barely noticed her leave as he headed back to his room and shut the door. He didn’t even want his parents to disturb him while he read Helga’s letter. The envelop felt almost heavy in his hands as Arnold sat on his bed with it in his lap. When Arnold first moved to San Lorenzo he wrote Helga a letter almost every other day for a year without a single letter in return. But Arnold kept writing, even though the frequency changed to a more weekly basis. In the back of his mind he had always hoped that Helga would write him back. Arnold had just begun to lose hope and was worried that Helga had forgotten all about him.

            “She didn’t forget me,” Arnold grinned and began opening the envelop. “I just knew Helga didn’t forget me.”

            _“I can’t believe I’m actually thinking about sending this letter.”_ The letter began, _“Do I even have the right to send this letter?”_

“Of course you do,” Arnold answered out loud. A small smile played on his lips. “Why do you think I wrote you so much?”

            He kept reading,

            _“Anyways, before I say/write anything else I want you to know that I didn’t just ignore your letters. As a matter of fact, I wrote you every single day I just never sent them out. I don’t care if you believe me or not, but I did.”_

Arnold chuckled. Even in letter form he could hear the defensive tone in Helga’s voice that he knew so well.

            _“Also, I guess I owe you an apology for not writing you back at all. This will sound like a lame excuse but I was still coming to grips with the fact that you were gone. That things had changed and wasn’t the same anymore.”_ There was another line written but it had been roughly scratched out. _“Sorry, I told myself that I wouldn’t throw away another sheet of paper so I might cross things out here and there. If you’re still reading this and haven’t thrown it away, I guess I’ll get to the point and tell you what’s been going on with me while you’ve been away.”_

Arnold stopped reading for a moment to brace himself for what was next. He hadn’t seen or heard from Helga in almost three years. The two of them had suffered a messy break up a year before he left and avoided each other all through seventh grade. It had hurt him not to know what was going on in Helga’s life, but he also knew that they both needed space. But Arnold had missed Helga, and wanted to know everything about her.

            _“I cut my hair.”_ Helga wrote. _“All of it. Down to my ears. Peter Pan pixie style. No real reason why, I guess I was just ready for a new look for Sophomore year. Olga actually cried. Blubbered like a baby. Her acting career has seriously gotten to her head because she is such a drama queen.”_

Closing his eyes, Arnold tried to picture it, but was so used to her pig tails that he couldn’t. Did it make her look older or younger? Did she keep her pink bow, switch to a new accessory, or keep her hair plain?

            “I bet it looks beautiful.” Arnold whispered opening his eyes again with a small smile. “Maybe I can ask her to send me a picture.”

            _“I’m not sending you a picture so don’t even think about it, buster.”_ He could practically hear Helga laugh. _“My dad actually got pissed. Asked me why in the world did I hack it all off for. Even Pheebs thought it was drastic. But I don’t care what anyone thinks. It’s cool and easy to manage. The summer in Hillwood was brutal this year, but I bet heat doesn’t even bother you now Mr. Jungle Boy.”_

Arnold laughed and continued to read. She came through so strong in every word she wrote that it was almost as if she were in the room with him. Next, Helga talked about what their friends were up to. Harold was using his size to his advantage by joining the football team. Curly had somehow found a small group of people who shared his… “quirky” personality and terrorized the school together. _“Found a merry band of freaks”_ was how Helga actually put it. And Phoebe and Gerald had their first major fight but had gotten over it and become the perfect couple again. There had been another line after that but Helga had scratched it out.

            _“I’m pretty sure Gerald already told you all about his love life so there’s no need for me to waste my time telling you about it too.”_ Helga wrote after that. _“I know he tells it to the school. Sorry, rambling again. Writing is usually super easy for me, but knowing that you might be reading this… Anyways, competing with Gerald for player of the year award is of course Rhonda. I swear she’s going to give herself a hernia trying to keep herself the center of every guy’s universe without fully committing.”_

Arnold rolled his eyes. Gerald did mention in a few of his letters how he was being martyred by Phoebe unjustly because a “few” girls took interest in him. Completely unwarranted of course.

            _“I guess everyone is kind of like that now though.”_ Helga continued. _“Dating is becoming more and more a serious thing and now there isn’t much common courtesy when it comes to people flirting with you when you’re already taken. Even yours truly was been approached by a couple of completely not single douche bags for a ‘good time’ as they put it. Weird because I’m usually a guy repellent.”_

The paper crunched as Arnold’s grip tightened on it. He didn’t know what he hated more, Helga calling herself a guy repellent or the thought of douche bag guys even having the nerve to approach her without the upmost good intentions. Even from thousands of miles away Arnold still felt the need to protect his friend.

_“So I guess that’s about it. You aren’t missing much but everyone definitely misses you. Even me. So… maybe I might actually send you another one of these. Maybe. Whether I do or don’t, I hope you’re still doing well. Helga.”_

Arnold reread the last part of the letter before setting it down and hunting around for some paper and a pen.

_Dear Helga,_

_You have no idea how happy I am that you finally did decide to send me a letter. I really miss you too. I can’t believe you cut your hair! I’ve never seen it out much but still. Are you sure I can’t have just one picture? Pretty please?_

_Things out here are still pretty good. We actually move every few months depending on where my parents are needed. The kids out here are pretty nice, they tend to come and go though. I think that’s one of the things I miss most about Hillwood, seeing all of my friends every day. By the time you get this letter school will probably be back in session over there. Here, there isn’t much of a public high school but a bunch of local kids get together for a sort of group homeschooling by a tutor. It’s pretty hot and humid here year round so there isn’t much of a fall or winter here, but instead there’s a rainy season. Last rainy season my parents and I actually had to relocate because of the flooding. There isn’t much else going on that I haven’t told you already but as always I will be definitely writing you again. But now I actually get to look forward to hearing back from you. If you still want to write me that is. Until then, always, I’ll be thinking about you. Arnold._

* * *

 

            Arnold sent out his letter as soon as the mailman made his weekly round, but three weeks passed and there was nothing from Helga. Two from his grandparents, three from Gerald, but nothing from Helga. Needless to say he was disappointed, but accepted it. He was glad enough to have at least one letter from Helga and kept it in a safe place to always be able to read it.

            Eventually “school” started and three times a week Arnold walked with Amber and a couple of others to meet their tutor. The other days he devoted his time to helping out his parents or hanging around the village _._ After a particularly hot and humid day, he and Amber and a new kid named Marcus were walking back to Arnold’s place to do their homework. Thankfully the A/C was actually working and Arnold’s mom was even home with fresh baked lemon squares waiting for them. The three of the sat around the kitchen table eating them while Stella did the dishes.

            “Mrs. Shortman, these are the most amazing things I have ever eaten.” Marcus praised her with his mouth full. “What did you put in these?”

            “Let’s see…orange zest, cane sugar, and a touch of thyme.” Stella answered with a smile. “Oh and Arnold, before I forget, you got a letter while you were out. It’s from Helga.”

            “Helga!?” Arnold jumped up from his chair so fast that it actually tipped over. “Where is it? Can I have it?”

            “Hold on, hold on, I have it right here.” Stella laughed as she casually dried her hands on the dish towel then reached into her pocket for the letter. “You act as if absolutely no one writes you.”

            “Not her.” Arnold whispered with a small smile on his face and immediately ripped open the envelop to read it.

            “ _Dear Arnold,”_ Helga’s letter started. _“Bet you thought I wouldn’t be writing you again did you? But fortunately for you I was feeling generous enough to tell you more about what’s going on with my mundane life. School started again which is why it took me so long to write you again. Phoebe talked me into to taking a couple of AP classes which she said could help me save money on actual college tuition and boost my college applications. Usually I would make a joke about you being homeschooled but that actually sounds nice compared to this zoo. It finally happened, Rhonda, the princess of flirting, “accidentally” got herself involved with a senior with a very nasty girlfriend. Remember when Patti wanted to beat me up in fourth grade? Multiply that times a thousand. And she wasn’t just looking to chew Rhonda out or intimidate her, this chick was looking for a bonafide cat fight complete with claws. If it wasn’t for me bringing Ol’ Betsy out of retirement, Rhonda would have had her face scratched out. As it ended up, I was the one to get the scratches in face and a day’s suspension for fighting. Good news though, Rhonda is now practically groveling at my feet for saving her face and my reputation as a bad ace still holds strong. Even Big Bob was proud of me if you can believe it. Called me his little hell-raiser. The girlfriend’s father tried to sue for her broken nose and black eye but my dad shut that down quickly.”_

Arnold chuckled out loud even as he shook his head. Of course Helga would not only get involved with someone else’s fight, but practically ignore being suspended on focus on her reputation instead. Ignoring his friends and homework, he pulled out his notebook and started immediately writing her back.

            _Dear Helga,_

_Even though I am proud of you for standing up for Rhonda, please don’t make getting into fights a habit. Your reputation isn’t worth getting suspended from school or getting hurt. It sounds like you and your dad are getting along better which is great. How is the rest of your family? Did Olga cry when she heard you got into a fight? Sorry if I’m asking too many questions, I just want to hear absolutely everything. That’s cool that you’re taking AP classes, I was thinking about taking some but I get so busy out here helping out with my parents that I really don’t have the time. Since there’s only a couple of rotating tutors where I am for older kids, if I wanted to take AP classes I would have to learn it myself from special ordered textbooks. In the end, it’s too much of a hassle for me. You know what’s also good for college applications? Extra-circulars and volunteer work. Technically speaking, every time I help out my parents it’s volunteer work so I should be good. Do you think you’ll play softball like you did in middle school because I remember you being incredible. Even after we broke up I still came to every one of your games._

Arnold paused when he wrote that last sentence, but decided to leave it in. After all, it wasn’t as if he purposely came to every one of her games just to see her or anything because it was his way of staying close to her.

            “Brazil.” Amber said suddenly.

            Arnold looked up in surprise, completely forgetting he had company in the first place. “What?”

            “The answer is Brazil.” Amber gave him a weird look. “You are doing the world history homework right? You had the most intense look on your face when you were writing.”

            “Oh um, yeah I was.” Arnold blushed and quickly went to finish his letter so he could actually start on his homework.

            _Anyways, I hope school isn’t too much torture for you and please don’t stop writing me. I’ll be waiting eagerly for your next letter. In the meantime, hope everything stays great. Arnold._

* * *

 

            Unfortunately, only a day or so after Arnold sent his letter out an earthquake hit the village only a few miles over. He and his parents had to temporarily relocate in order to help. It wasn’t until he got back three weeks later that he found a letter waiting for him.

            “I’ll be in my room.” Arnold quickly told his parents before disappearing inside to read it. His hands trembled in excitement as he opened the envelop and saw a photo inside along with the letter. A wide smile crossed his face as he eagerly pulled the photo out first.

            It was a selfie of Helga to his great surprise and happiness. Her hair was a little more grown out than she mentioned in her first letter, but it barely went passed her ears. It was also a deeper yellow than he remembered and small gold hoops now adorned her ears. The result made her look older and more beautiful even in this simple, casual picture. She wasn’t even smiling, her mouth was open in a playful snarl with her tongue hanging out. Posing next to her was a bull dog with almost the exact same expression. Arnold stared at the picture for a long moment feeling his stomach turn flip flops before even looking at the letter.

            _“He got me a dog!”_ Her letter started out immediately. _“Big Bob was so ridiculously proud of me that he actually got me a dog. That and he got into a fight with the father of the girl I fought. Long story short he called my dad a blow heart who didn’t know how to raise his kids and to prove him wrong, my dad gets me a dog. Don’t even ask how he came to that conclusion. I named him Bowser and he is very close to beating Phoebe in the role of being my best friend. Together, we rule Hillwood with an iron fist spreading terror throughout the neighborhood. ”_

Arnold laughed out loud. The thought of Helga with a bull dog side-kick was both hilarious and terrifying. He couldn’t imagine what kind of torture she would have put him through if Bowser had been present in their childhood.

            _“Your love, peace, and happiness soul will be glad to know that things are actually going well with my circus act family.”_ Helga wrote next. _“Big Bob expanded his beeper business to cover more modern electronics. It brought the family business back from the brink which seemed to mellow him out a lot more. That or old age. Miriam’s also gotten better at well… everything. She drinks less smoothies and actually has the presence of mind to order take out when Olga is too busy to cook. She still lives with us you know. Likes it here for some stupid reason.”_

Arnold chuckled. “Still itching to break free of Hillwood aren’t you Helga?”

            “Hey Arnold,” Miles knocked on his door and poked his head into the room. “Amber is here to see you. She seems pretty eager to talk to you.”

            “Umm, can you take a message? I’m kind of busy.” Arnold mumbled without even looking up.

            Sure enough the next thing Helga wrote about were her plans for college, _“If I was a super genius like Pheebs then I would definitely be applying to some abroad colleges. Right now I have to settle for aiming for a 3.0 GPA and a bunch of extra-curricular activities which you were definitely right about.  I’m on the school paper right now on my way to editor and yes I did join the high school softball team. Hopefully that will get me into a decent college with a nice dorm far, far, away from this place. Hillwood ain’t bad but it’s not Europe. Hell, I’m even envious of you out in the Wi-Fi-less jungle. Try not to get eaten by panther or anything by the way, I’m not there to save you this time. ”_

“She said she’s leaving tomorrow morning.” Miles interrupted again.

            “Cool. Tell her I said I hope she has a good time.” Arnold mumbled.

            _“Just kidding football head, even though I can’t say I had the best time in the godforsaken wilderness, I’m sure you love it. I do remember the sunsets being incredible and the stars looked brighter without the city lights. Tell your parents hi for me and have fun making the world a better place one village at a time…”_ Here, a large chunk of the letter had been scratched out, the writing underneath completely unreadable. The only thing left was one sentence written in a shaky hand. _“I miss you and I wish I could see you again. You’re always in my mind and in my thoughts. Helga.”_

A gentle smile grew on Arnold’s lips as he reread the last sentence over and over again. Helga missed him, thought about him. Her life seemed to be busy and yet she still thought about him. Arnold took another long look at her picture before taking out a clean sheet of paper and writing her a response.

            _Dear Helga,_

_You have no idea how much I love this picture you sent. You look so beautiful with your new hair cut-_ Arnold paused and then erased that sentence to rewrite it- _you look so beautiful and your new hair cut suits you. I’m sorry that it took me so long to write you back. There was a small earthquake nearby and my parents and I went over to rebuild. I’m okay though so please don’t worry about me. I’m glad things are going so great for you. Congratulations on the dog and soft ball, and I know you’ll make a great newspaper editor. You’re right about the no Wi-Fi, if there was I would email you every day instead of mailing you a letter every few weeks. _

Arnold suddenly froze and larger grin slowly stretching his cheeks. The thought of getting to talk to Helga every day instead of every few weeks sounded amazing. Not just emailing though. Web chatting, getting to see Helga’s expressions as she talked to him. Seeing her eyes glint when she was amused, seeing her lips turn down in an annoyed frown.

            _I wish I could see you again too._ He wrote with sudden fervor. _I wish you were here with me so I could show you everything good about San Lorenzo. I wish I could show you the waterfall I found when I first started exploring on my own here. I wish you could meet all of the friends I made here. I just… wish you were here._

A feeling of longing for Helga came over Arnold so strong that he stopped writing and had to stare at the ceiling feeling confused. Where had this come from? Of course he missed all of his friends including Helga, but this felt entirely different. The more he thought about her, the most he wanted to see her. Arnold sat back up to finish his letter.

            _I hope we can see each other again one day. Writing you had made me realize how much I really missed talking to you and just hanging around you. My parents are actually gone a lot of the time. They want me with them some of the time but most of the time they think it’s too dangerous. The kids here tend to move a lot too. I only really get to know them for a few months before either I leave or they leave. Having you here would just brighten up my life so much. I even miss you called me football head and knocking into you all the time. I… miss you more than anyone._

Again, Arnold paused. Did he really just write that? He and Helga had fought almost all throughout their childhood, suddenly fell for each other, and fought even more as preteens before breaking up. Three years had passed. They had grown up, possibly grown apart. But what Arnold wrote was true. Out of all the people he left behind, Helga was indeed the one who stayed on his mind the most, the one who he missed the most, and the one whose letters he looked forward to reading the most. Before he could chicken out Arnold sighed off the letter and sealed the envelop.

* * *

 

            A month passed with no reply from Helga.

After the first few weeks without anything from Helga, Arnold took to spending more and more time out to distract himself. He felt hurt but he tried to understand. Just like he feared, Helga had probably moved on from her feelings for him. She probably wrote him out of old feelings of friendship or possibly boredom. But then one day, Arnold came home to find a letter on his bed. He picked it up slowly, feeling his heart beat in his chest. It took him a while to gather his nerve and opened it.

            _“Your stupid football head just had to make things mushy, didn’t you?”_ Helga wrote in a hand that was shaky, almost angry. _“Why in the world would you miss me when you’re half-way across the world with awesome parents? Of course I still miss you because I’m still in love with you, but that doesn’t mean you should waste a second’s thought on me.”_

“She loves me.” Arnold whispered, a smile growing on his face. “Helga still loves me.”

_“Hell, maybe I’m reading too much into this. I’d probably be offended if you didn’t miss me. But I also know you’ve had to move on. And don’t think I’m trying to make you feel guilty either. I loved our time together even though it ended roughly. And I sincerely hope you found a girlfriend. Someone who makes you happy in a way I never could. Someone sweet and nice just like you.”_

Arnold already had a response in his mind, but there was still more for him to read.

            _“Before you go and get a big (bigger)head or think that you have some obligation to me, don’t.”_ Helga continued, her handwriting a bit stronger. _“I’m not even exactly sure why I’m even telling you except that I told myself I would tell you everything. So bucko, I’m still in love with you and hope that I see you again someday again too. As friends of course. Maybe after high school, maybe after college when we’re thirty and married with kids. Hell, maybe I’ll only see you through Face Time. Or maybe-”_

Arnold frowned as a large portioned was crossed out.

            _“Sorry,”_ Helga continued, _“I got carried away. If our paths do end up crossing it’ll probably be completely random. If it happens. I probably freaked you out with the whole ‘I still love you’ so I doubt I’ll be hearing back from you any time soon. I’ll end the letter here before I start rambling again. I love you, miss you, and hope you’re doing well. Helga G. Pataki.”_

The letter ended there. Just her name in large, cursive signature. But she had written she had loved him. Twice. Arnold held the letter in a hand for a long moment. Helga still loved him. Helga had written him a letter and said she still loved him and missed him.

            _“I still love you. I love you, miss you, I hope that I see you again.”_

Arnold stood up and frantically ran around his room hunting for paper and a pen. When he finally located them he sat down at his desk to write her back.

            _Dear Helga,_ He wrote then stopped, considering his next words carefully. Arnold had written Helga dozens, maybe hundreds of letters over the past two years. But he had always been careful with those letters. He kept them friendly and light, but still let Helga know that he cared about her. But now she had finally written him back.

            “Dear Helga,” Arnold spoke out loud. He looked up and imagined Helga sitting across from him. Helga would be sitting straight up like she was at a business meeting but her eyes would dart around like they did when she was nervous but trying not to show it. Even though Helga was halfway across the world, she would probably have that exact expression as she waited for Arnold’s response. So he wrote exactly what he would say to her.

* * *

 

            It was like the world’s best and worst roller coaster. One minute Helga would deeply regret even writing Arnold that letter. The next minute, she was almost giddy with pride that she did. One minute Helga wished that she had left it at their friends and her family. The next minute, she wished she had written more about herself. And every five minutes an anxious knot but in Helga’s stomach at the thought of Arnold replying. Before, his letters were always friendly and the fact that he still cared about her (at least as a friend) was obvious. But now Helga had taken a risk and made it clear exactly how much she cared about him.

            “He probably freaked out.” Helga muttered as her and Phoebe sat in the living room. She patted Bowser’s head as he laid between them. “I wouldn’t blame him. Especially since I hadn’t written him back in two years.”

            “I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Phoebe assured her gently. “You made it clear that you’re perfectly content and that you wish him the best. What is there to freak out about?”

            Helga gave her a rueful smile. “Trust me, a lot. Things are never that simple between me and Arnold.”

            She sighed deeply causing Bowser to get up and leave them. He returned minutes later with one of Olga’s expensive boots in his teeth, a gift to make Helga feel better. Helga chuckled and rubbed his slobbery jowl.

            “Good boy.” She said in approval.

            The front door opened and closed as her mother returned from her part time shift managing Big Bob’s Electronic Empire.

            “Helga,” Miriam called out, “you have a letter, dear.”

            Helga’s heart slammed into her ribcage as she shot up into an upright sitting position. “W-what?”

            “You have a letter; it looks like it’s from…San Lorenzo.” Miriam came into the living room carrying an envelope. “Hey, didn’t your little friend-”

            Helga jumped up and snatched the letter from Miriam’s hand before she can say anything further. At the top, right above the return address was Arnold’s name, just like every other letter Arnold wrote her. Phoebe gave her a soft goodbye and a gentle pat on the shoulder before leaving but Helga barely heard or felt her. Instead she ignored her mother’s inquisitive look and raced up the stairs to her room with Bowser following close on her heels.  

            Helga hadn’t expected Arnold to write her back so fast. She thought it would take at least another few weeks while Arnold got his thoughts together before he wrote her back. But judging by how fast this letter arrived and the stamps, it looked like he wrote her back the same day.

            “I’m prepared for anything.” Helga took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “Whatever his response, I’ll be just fine.”

            She took a long moment to let her heart beat return to normal before opening the letter. It was a single page, barely a paragraph. Helga read it twice before feeling tears slide down her cheeks and the letter slipped out of her fingers.

            _“Dear Helga,_

_You’re aren’t reading too much into it. In fact, you’re not reading enough into me missing you. When I said I missed you the most, I meant that I love you. When I said that I wanted to see you again, I meant as more than just friends._

_Love, always love, Arnold.”_


	3. Day 3 Starlight

Soft jazz music played from a speaker that was connected to an iPod. The night was warm with a soft summer breeze. And the sky above was littered with stars and a large, glowing moon.

He had told her that he wanted to make up for the April Fool's Day dance a few years back. Helga was cautiously nervous but met him on the roof like he asked. She wore the purple dress her sister bought her for an aunt's wedding and even got her hair done.

And now here they were, dancing on the roof of the school under the stars. This time they danced the waltz. It was different from the tango they danced at the April Fool's Day dance, but it was no less passionate. Arnold held her in his arms, gently yet securely as they whirled around the rooftop. No words were spoken between them because no words were needed. The way he was smiling at her said everything.

As the song reached its crescendo, Arnold slowly dipped her backwards, but still held her firmly. Helga stared up at Arnold in absolute amazement and wonder. The moon and the star light above him gave him an angelic glow. His emerald green eyes practically sparkled as he gazed down at her, all the love in the world in his eyes.

And as Helga stared back at him, her own sapphire eyes sparkled like the stars above them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short, descriptive one because I actually drew this. http://turchinorain.deviantart.com/art/Shortaki-Week-2016-Day-3-Starlight-619516198


	4. Day 4- Countdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Direct sequel to Day 2- Correspondence

**8am- The Getting the News (12 hours to go)**

In their small one story house in San Lorenzo, Stella was making breakfast while her husband read the newspaper. Their bags and their son’s bags were waiting for them in the front hall. In another room the shower started to run and Stella looked up with a small smile, knowing that it was her son getting ready. She turned to her husband to see him smiling as well.

“So how excited do you think he’ll be?” Stella asked him.

Miles chuckled. “Going by how excited he was to get the letters, I would say a lot.”

“Oh, I can’t wait to see his face.” Stella giggled and loaded a plate with freshly made pancakes. “This is going to be such a great surprise.”

In the other room the shower stopped and a few minutes later Arnold came into the kitchen. He eyed the pancakes with pleasant surprise.

“Pancakes for breakfast?” He asked excitedly. “What’s the occasion?”

Stella and Miles exchanged a sly look. “Oh we just figured that you’d need plenty of fuel. It’s going to be a long plane ride.”

“How long?” Arnold asked shoving a forkful of pancake into his mouth. “You never told me where we going. I wanted to write another letter to Helga and let her know how long I’ll be gone.”

Miles shrugged, lifting the paper to cover the growing smile on his face. “Well, why not just tell her yourself?”

Arnold froze and the fork fell from his hand. He slowly looked up at stared at both of his parents who were now smiling broadly.

“That’s right.” Stella nodded at Arnold’s shocked face. “We’re going to Hillwood!”

Pancake sprayed out of Arnold’s mouth as he jumped up from the table in a panic. His heart was thundering in his chest and his entire body felt flushed and hot.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” He cried fleeing from the table. “I have to pack!”

“You already did!” Miles called after him still laughing. He then turned to his wife with a grin. “Told you that he would be excited.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            Orange juice sprayed out of Helga’s mouth covering Gerald and Phoebe. Gerald frowned in disgust and wiped his face off with a napkin.

            “Glad you talked her out of coffee.” He muttered to his girlfriend.

            “Are you serious!?” Helga shrieked, jumping up from the kitchen table. “Arnold is coming back? Tonight?”

            “Yes. Yes. Eight o’clock.” Gerald mumbled distractedly. He was both trying to wipe the orange juice off his face with a napkin and at the same time fight off Bowser who was trying to lick the orange juice off for him. “Pataki, control this mutt will ya!?”

            Helga ignored him though and stared at Phoebe dumb founded. “Arnold is coming back? Tonight?”

            “Yes, he certainly is.” Phoebe smiled excitedly. “And we were wondering if you would help up plan his welcome home party.”

            “Are you kidding me!?” Helga snapped, jumping up from the table. “Arnold will be here in less than eight hours. That barely gives me any time to get ready!”

            Helga then ran up the stairs to her room with Bowser following close on her heels while Phoebe and Gerald exchanged looks of amusement.

            “Told you that the sooner we told her the better.” Phoebe chuckled. “Hopefully she’ll be able to get all of the panic out of her system well before she sees him.”

* * *

 

 

**9am- Preparing (11 hours to go)**

Arnold searched frantically in his room for better clothes, hair products, and cologne. Last night when his parents told him that they were going on a trip, he just assumed that they were going to another village or a city. So he just haphazardly packed the usual jeans, t-shirts, and shorts. But now that he knew he was going to see Helga soon…

            “I have to look perfect.” Arnold said out loud.

            Over the past few months he and Helga had sent each other more letters on a regular basis. Even though no more declarations of love had been shared between them, their feelings were clear in between the lines they wrote.

            Going into the bathroom, Arnold regarded his reflection in the mirror. He was seventeen now and it was showing in his features. His eyes were starting to look more like his dad’s and shoulders were just beginning to become broad. Arnold’s hair was still just as unruly as it had ever been though. He ran a hand through it before reaching for the hair gel and a comb.

XXXXXXXX

            Helga got out of the shower smelling like mango and citrus flowers. She knew that Arnold wouldn’t arriving for hours but she still wanted to shower. She especially wanted to wash her hair using Olga’s ultra-expensive fancy shampoo and conditioner. Looking into the mirror, Helga snarled at her reflection. Her hair had grown out since she had first cut it and for a while it looked dangerously and irritatingly close to Olga’s old hair style. Helga had resisted the urge to shave it all off and now it had grown out to be shoulder length. It had been styled into a bob cut but right now it was a stringy mess from her shower. 

            Helga wanted to look absolutely perfect for Arnold’s arrival. He had to see that she evolved into a mature and elegant young woman, not a grungy teen who still ate pork rinds in bed on Saturday mornings.

            “Okay straight iron.” She mumbled, plugging it in. “Time to work your magic.”

* * *

 

 

**11 am- Anticipation (9 hours to go)**

            Spain moved lazily underneath them as the plane flew overhead. Arnold stared out of the window biting his lower lip. His hand moved restlessly to his carry-on bag for the umpteenth time. In less than seven hours he would be arriving back in Hillwood where he would see his grandparents, friends, and… Helga. His fingers closed around the object in his bag. Before leaving for the airport, Arnold had begged his parents to stop by a local jeweler they knew. There, Arnold asked the elderly man to fashion something special for Helga out of something amazing he found a few weeks ago. The item in question was nestled in a soft cloth pouch.

            “I hope she likes it.” Arnold whispered to himself and closed his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            “I hope he likes this.” Helga whispered to herself.

            She stood in front of a full length mirror, appraising how she looked. Instead of her usual jeans and t-shirt (she abandoned the pink dress when she was thirteen), she was now wearing a knee length black skirt with a lacy frill on the bottom, and a pink short-sleeved blouse. After staring at herself from different angles for a while, Helga suddenly groaned in frustration and began tearing the clothes off.

            “I look like I’m going to an old lady’s funeral.” She yelled in frustration, throwing the clothes into a growing pile of discarded outfits.

            Bowser barked and jumped into the pile, making himself nice and comfortable. Helga chuckled even as she nudged him out with her foot. “Out boy, go vandalize Olga’s room.”

            Bowser made a gruff noise of disapproval and chose to disappear into Helga’s closet instead. She followed him with a sigh of annoyance and found the perfect dress hanging up in the corner. Helga immediately took it down and went over to the mirror, holding it up against her body.

            “Well,” She said after a while. “I guess this will do.”

 

* * *

 

**6 pm- Anxiety (2 hours to go)**

            Arnold paced in the hotel room wearing just a towel around his hips. He and his parents had just arrived back in the U.S and were now holding up in a hotel just outside of Hillwood. Arnold insisted on showering as soon as possible so that he would smell fresh and clean. And now he was trying to figure out what to wear. On one side of the bed was a suit and tie, on the other side was a pair of suit pants but a slightly more casual dress shirt.

            “What if she thinks I look like a dork?” Arnold’s shoulders suddenly slumped. “What if she doesn’t feel the same way about me anymore?”

            The thought was entirely possible. They had, after all, tried being together and broke up years ago. Time had undoubtedly changed the both of them, and even though they still had feelings for each other, that was with an entire ocean separating them. What if when they reunited, all the feelings they thought they shared was just homesickness and loneliness?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            “I mean think about it Pheebs,” Helga bit her lip anxiously, “He had to leave all of his friends and anyone familiar behind when he left with his parents. That’s enough for him to think he loves anyone.”

            Phoebe gave her a patient smile as she drove them to Sunset Arms, with Bowser in the back seat and party supplies in the trunk. They were on their way to the welcome back party for Arnold and his parents.

            “But Arnold doesn’t just love anyone,” Phoebe said gently. “He loves you.”

            Helga scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Yeah, falling in love over weekly letters is totally plausible.”

            “And why not?” Phoebe pressed. “Courting through letter writing has been practiced for centuries. It’s a perfectly valid way of communicating with a loved one.”

            “But me in writing form and me in real life are two totally different people.” Helga mumbled, slouching in her seat. Behind her Bowser whined and sniffed at her shoulder, trying to reach her to comfort her.

            Phoebe sighed and shook her head. “I guess Arnold will just have to prove you wrong himself.”

* * *

 

 

**7 pm Waiting (1 more hour)**

Arnold’s leg bounced anxiously in the car as he waited for his parents. He had changed his clothes three times finally settling on dark washed jeans and a light blue button up shirt. His gift for Helga was safely stored in his pants pocket. Miles and Stella were still in the hotel room finishing getting ready, but Arnold was too anxious to just sit inside waiting.

            “Ugh, what’s taking them so long?” Arnold sighed looking at his watch.

            Suddenly his cell phone rang, making him jump in surprise and nearly drop his phone trying to take it out of his pocket. “Hello?”

            “Hey man, you on your way?” Gerald asked above a background of noise.

            “Yes and no, I’m in the car waiting for my parents to come out.” Arnold huffed then licked his dry lips. “Is um… Helga there?”

            “Yes Helga is here and is just as excited to see you too.” Gerald teased with a chuckle. “Though, it is kinda weird how she brought her boyfriend with her.”

            Arnold’s stomach flip flopped and a cold clamminess came over his hands. “B-boyfriend?”

            “Yep, he’s going around right now slobbering over everyone’s shoes, sniffing at dead pigeons and old rat turd.” Gerald chuckled. “I’m totally talking about her dog man. Don’t go jumping off a bridge.”

            A wave of relief followed by a wave of irritation washed over Arnold. “Ha, ha Gerald. Hilarious. But seriously, um is Helga…”

            “Yes Arnold,” Gerald sighed with gentle exasperation. “Helga is very much single and has been for a while. You don’t have to worry about being a homewrecker upon your return.”

            A small blush crept up Arnold’s neck. “I- I’m not even sure what will happen- if anything will happen-”

            “Whatever you say man,” Gerald laughed, “Whatever you say.”

XXXXXXXXXXXX

            “Whatever you say Helga.” Phoebe sighed as she laid out the fruit trays she brought.

            “I’m serious Pheebs,” Helga hissed as she laid out the cups and plates. “What if Arnold doesn’t even want a long distance relationship. What if he doesn’t even show up?”

            “It’s his own welcome back party, I’m sure he’ll show up.”

            “But what if an emergency comes up and his parents have to leave again?”

            “Then I’m sure you’ll find some way to stow away on the plane.”

            Helga glared at Phoebe’s teasing and walked away in an angry huff. She made her way over to the ledge of the roof, looking out onto the evening sky. In less than one hour her beloved would be arriving to the home he grew up in. She twisted her fingers together, feeling her stomach flutter. Behind her everyone was setting up for the party or mingling, waiting for Arnold to show up.

 

* * *

 

**7:50 pm Heartbeat (ten minutes to go)**

            Arnold felt his stomach flutter as his parents pulled up to Sunset Arms Boarding House. His grandparents and Gerald were already waiting on the front steps to greet them. Arnold gave his grandparents a big hug and shared his old handshake with Gerald, but there was only one thing really on his mind. He legs felt almost detached from his body as they walked up through the boarding house heading for the roof.

            “You ready to see every one man?” Gerald asked pausing at the door of the room.

            Arnold took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah. I’m ready.”

            The door opened and everyone let out an exclamation of happiness when they saw him. Arnold looked back at them with a broad grin on his face. But then, he finally saw her and his heart stopped beating.

            Helga stood near the back of the crowd but was in no way obscured from Arnold’s sight as he zeroed in on her. She was more beautiful in person than in any of the pictures she sent him. Her hair was shoulder length and cut in to a bob with gently curled ends. Pink streaks stood out among the bright yellow hue of her natural hair. The soft purple dress she wore hugged her slender frame and the spaghetti straps showed off her arms. And as Helga stared back at Arnold with eyes blue enough to rival the sky, his heart started pounding and he made his way over to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            Helga’s heart started pounding as soon as she saw him, and it intensified as he started walking towards her. Arnold was so much taller than she remembered and his shoulders and chest had broadened. And his eyes were so much greener and stared at her with bright intensity as he approached. Her heart nearly stopped when those beautiful lips curled up in a gentle smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            Arnold was only a few feet away from her now. Within minutes she would be in his arms. A smile came to his lips at the thought. Her slim body against his, her hair brushing his nose as he breathed in her scent. Then he would feel like he was home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            Helga could now smell the scent of his cologne and shampoo. Any minute now he was going to wrap his muscular, yet lean arms around her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

            Boswer couldn’t take it anymore. This stranger smelt new but not dangerous. His mistress was staring at him with a look of upmost wonder on her face. He wasn’t exactly sure what was going on, but the stranger was quickly closing in. With a loud bark, Bowser leapt up, putting his full weight against the stranger’s thighs, and barked again demanding to know who he was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            Just before Arnold could reach her, Bowser suddenly jumped up between them and started barking like an idiot. Helga’s jaw dropped in absolute mortification. But after he got over his initial shock, Arnold began laughing and playfully rubbed Bowser under the jaw.

            “Easy boy,” Arnold chuckled. “I come in peace. I’m not going to hurt her.”

            Bowser seemed to grunt in approval and tilted his head up so Arnold could scratch him under the collar.

            “Boswer, get down!” Helga hissed angry. “He’s not here to see you.”

            “Sorry buddy, but she’s right.” Arnold gentle pushed Bowser away and turned his gaze back to Helga. “But there is someone special I wanted to see.”

            Without another word, Arnold cupped Helga’s face and brought her lips to his. Helga melted into his embraced and wrapped her arms around him, bringing them even closer.

* * *

 

**8pm- Together Again**

           

            The two of them sat off to themselves, dangling their legs off the edge of the roof while the party continued behind them. The night stars glittered dimly above them, outshined by the party lights glowing a soft yellow around them. Helga leaned against his chest while Arnold’s arm wrapped around her shoulders and held her close. They were happy and content, reluctant to let any space between them.

            “I have something for you.” Arnold whispered softly.

            He reached into his pants pocket and brought out the soft leather pouch. Helga took it in her slender fingers and carefully upended it into her palm. She gasped as it caught the light. It was a heart shaped locket, made with pink crystal and framed with gold. Tears filled her eyes and Arnold gently took it from her and clasped it around her neck.

            “I found the crystal when I was hiking through the jungle.” Arnold explained. “And I remembered your locket back when we were kids so I thought you might like this one.”

            “I don’t like it.” Helga toyed with the locket before turning to Arnold with a bright smile. “I love it.”

            Arnold returned her smile and leaned his forehead against hers. “I love you too.”

 


	5. Day 5 Murphy's Law

               Date night. The night that Arnold put aside money for to make it extra special for her. He and Helga had been dating for almost two years now and their special date night was the one date night that they put away the pizza and the “nice” jeans, dressed to the nines, and Arnold treated Helga to a real night on the town. Jazz concerts, plays that weren’t produced by the high school drama clubs, or candle light romantic picnics on the roof under the stars. But tonight, Arnold had something even more amazing planned. Dinner at the hottest new restaurant in the city, followed by a moonlight stroll on the beach. Arnold had planned every detail; he bought a new suit, made the dinner reservations before the restaurant even officially opened, and made sure he and Helga had the night off work for it. Yep, Arnold had prepared for everything.

            Except for the surprise rain shower.

            And the Packard breaking down.

            And his phone dying.

             “I’m sure the rain will let up soon.” Arnold muttered for the fifth time, banging his head on the steering wheel. “It’s only a flash shower.”

            “More like a flash flood.” Helga mumbled.

            Arnold sighed and continued to bang his head against the steering wheel. The jacket of his probably ruined suit was laying in the back seat, soaked from when he was struggling under the hood trying to fix the car. Helga sat in the passenger seat still dry, but the fancy up-do she had her hair in had deflated.

            “I’m so, so sorry, Helga.” Arnold groaned. “I didn’t know that it was going to rain or that the Packard would blow a gasket.”

            Helga scoffed. “How can you not? The thing is older than your grandpa’s grandpa.”

            Arnold made a pitiful cry of despair and slumped further in his seat. Helga had to press her lips together to keep from laughing. She knew that she should feel sorrier for him, but it was kinda cute how depressed he was. But then her stomach growled and the situation was suddenly less funny.

            “Are you done moping yet? I’m getting hungry.” She said with only a slight hint of irritation.

            Arnold sighed and didn’t lift his head. “We should have been eating foie gras and steak tartare by now.”

            “Really now?” Helga giggled. “You do know that’s geese liver and raw steak right.?”

            A look of mild disgust came across Arnold’s face as he turned to look at her.

            “Seriously?”

            “Yep.”

            “Ugh, it sounded fancier when I read about it online.” Arnold sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “But it’s not like this is a better alternative.”

            “Nope. It isn’t.” Helga said simply.

            Her stomach growled again and she turned around to begin rifling in the back seat. Arnold tried to look everywhere but at her rear end which was practically wagging only a few inches from his face.

            “So um, what exactly are you looking for?” He asked.

            “This!” Helga triumphantly pulled out an umbrella from the back seat and finally sat back down again. She looked at Arnold’s confused face and rolled her eyes. “Well come on football head, food isn’t just going to find us. Especially since you made me leave my phone at home.”

            “But it’s raining outside.”

            “That’s why I have the umbrella, doi.” Helga opened the car door decisively. “Now are you coming or what?”

            Arnold shook his head, thinking that his girlfriend was absolutely insane to even joke about going out into this down pour. But without even waiting for his answer, Helga stepped out into the rain, holding the umbrella up over her head so she wouldn’t get soaked. Arnold quickly jumped out and circled the car to get under the umbrella with her.

            “Fine, you win.” He grumbled playfully. “But where are we going to find food? We’re in the middle of nowhere.”

            “Which we wouldn’t have been if you hadn’t tried to take that short cut.” Helga couldn’t help but tease him a little more as she slipped off her heels. “Don’t worry, my dad did the same thing last year. We ended up blowing a tire and he pushed the car all the way to this little gas station not too far from here. The have the most incredible chili dogs you can imagine.”

            “Sounds…great.” Arnold tried to hold back a disappointed sigh.

            They began walking, the hushed sounds of the rain surrounding them. Arnold was still in a somewhat depressive mood, but Helga seemed perfectly content walking in the rain in her stocking feet. Her hair was now completely loose and slightly frizzy from the humid air. But she still looked beautiful in her red shimmering dress that only hung on one shoulder. As he stared at her, Helga’s eyes suddenly flickered towards him and she raised half her unibrow.

            “You aren’t still moping are you football head?” She asked with only a touch of softness in her voice.

            Arnold pouted. “No.”

            “You sure? Because I’m pretty sure you are.”

            “Fine! Yes, I’m moping okay?” Arnold shot her a resentful look. “Is it okay for me to be a little upset that our big date flopped? Is it okay that I just wanted to just do something special for you? Is it wrong for me to be just a little less than happy with our current situation right now!?”

            He started his rant in an even tone but ended it yelling. As the echo of his last exclamation faded out, Helga but a hand on his shoulder. Arnold stopped walking feeling a little out of breath and embarrassed.

            “Hey,” Helga gently turned him to face her and smiled up into his still pouting face, “Do you like being with me?”

            Arnold sighed and leaned his forehead against hers. “You know I do.”

            Helga giggled and nuzzled her nose against his. “Then what’s the problem?”

            “There is no problem.” Arnold gave a happy sigh and kissed her lips. “Thanks babe.”

            “Sure thing football head. Besides,” Helga stepped back and gave him a sultry smirk, “while we wait for the tow truck, we’ll have a nice empty car all to ourselves.”

            Arnold flushed down to his toes and Helga snickered. “But first, chili dogs. Let’s get a move on hair boy.”

            Arnold sighed lovingly and began walking with his girlfriend. “Whatever you say, Helga.”

            It was amazing really. Despite everything going wrong, Helga could always make him feel amazing. Forget Murphy’s Law, Helga’s Law ruled.

           

 

                                                      


	6. Day 6 Carpe Diem

            It was a holiday they made up three years ago when they first got back together. It began as an argument, which escalated into an exchange of dares, which further escalated into a holiday in which they dare each other to do crazy things they normally wouldn’t do. But that’s what happened when you dated someone like Helga G. Pataki. So far today, he dared her to eat roe (fish egg sushi), she dared him to eat a habanero pepper, he dared her to give an impromptu dance performance in the middle of the mall, and then it was his turn again to fulfill her dare.

Arnold winced and hissed a little in pain as the needle stung his skin. Normally would be where he drew the line, but his crazy girlfriend had a habit of making him do crazy things. He hissed again when the needle touched a sensitive area on his arm.

            “Oh, don’t be such a baby,” Helga chuckled standing next to the tattoo artist, “it’s almost done.”

            “I’m not being a baby.” Arnold huffed then winced again.

            Helga snickered. “Whatever you say, hair boy.”

            Arnold rolled his eyes then shut them again as the tattoo artist finished up the design. Helga forward to look at it and gave a low whistle.

            “Nice.” She said nodding in approval. “I have to hand it to you football head, I thought this was the one dare you would pass on. I’m glad you didn’t though. It looks good on you.”

            “Let me see.” Arnold kept the sleeve of his t-shirt rolled up as he looked at his tattoo in a nearby mirror. ‘Turn your face to the sun and let the shadows fall behind’ was tattooed onto his upper arm in cursive script with elegant lines underneath. Most guys would have probably considered it unmanly, but Arnold loved the meaning of the words. He loved it even more because Helga picked them out for him.

            “So what’s next?” Helga asked after they paid the artist and left. “What kind of dare do you have for me, Arnoldo?”

            Arnold smirked. “Get into the car and see.”

            Helga returned his smirk and obediently slid into the passenger seat. Arnold got behind the driver’s wheel and took off for downtown. His arm was still throbbing from the fresh ink and seemed to be in tandem with the beating of his heart. To most couples Carpe Diem day would seem like an odd anniversary tradition, but that made it even more special to the two of them. Because of this tradition, each of them was able to do things that they would be too afraid to do otherwise. Helga was able to do her first ever live poetry reading, Arnold rode a motorcycle for the first time, and last year, the both of them were able to take scuba diving lessons.

            “Hey,” Helga’s voice was low and sultry as she reached out and started caressing his knee, “how about we cut this Carpe Diem day short and just head back to your place?”

            As much as he wanted to agree, Arnold shook his head and flashed her a smile. “Not yet. I still have one big dare for you to do.”

            Helga shrugged and squeezed his knee. “Suit yourself. I just hope all this adrenaline doesn’t wear off.”

            “Yeah me too.” Arnold took a shuddering breath and refocused his attention on the road. The adrenaline he feeling was from the mere thought of the dare he was about to give Helga. It was something that they hadn’t even been brave enough to talk about out loud yet, but Arnold felt like if there was any day to take chances it was today. “Hey, do me a favor and put on the blindfold in the glove compartment.”

            Helga gave him a weird look but did as he asked. Once it was securely over her eyes, she went back to caressing his knee. “I have to say Arnold, I never took you to be a blindfold guy. Kinky.”

            Arnold flushed. “I-it isn’t for that! I just don’t want to ruin the surprise.”

            “Uh-huh, sure.” Helga smirked. “This does give me an idea for your next dare though.”

            Arnold could only shake his head and continued to drive until they arrived at the old FTi building. Carefully guiding her by the hand, Arnold helped Helga out of the car and carefully made their way up to the building. By the time they made it up to the roof the sun was setting casting everything in a deep orange glow. Helga seemed to sense that they were high up and frowned.

            “You’re not about to make me jump off of something are you?” She asked cautiously. “Because I’m telling you right now Shortman that I refuse to do it blind folded.”

            “No, but I am going to ask you to take a leap of faith with me. Take off your blind fold.”

            Helga immediately untied it and blinked in the suddenly bright sunset. When she seemed to finally observe where they were, her eyes widened in mild alarm, her blue eyes shimmering in the gold light. Those eyes finally landed on Arnold who was patiently waiting for her take everything in.

            “Are you ready for your dare?” Arnold asked her gently.

            Helga gave a shaky laugh. “Sure. Are you going to dare me to relieve the most embarrassing and terrifying moment of my life?”

            “Nope.” Arnold’s smile and his heartbeat increased. “But I do dare you… to say yes.”

            Helga’s eyes immediately narrowed in suspicion but there was still a challenging spark in them. She bit her lip as if she was trying to decipher what his intentions were, but then finally nodded.

            “Okay football face,” Helga folded her arms and took on a ready stance. “Yes. Now what exactly did I say yes to?”

            Arnold took in a deep, shuttering breath and slowly got down on one knee. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a velvet box, opening the top to reveal the gold ring with a large diamond in the center. Helga gave a sharp gasp. Her hands shot up to cover her mouth while tears filled her eyes.

            “Helga,” Arnold said softly, “More than ten years ago you did the bravest thing in the world by telling me how much you loved me without even knowing if I felt the same way. And since then, you have always taught me to live in the moment and live every day like it was my last. And now, I want to thank you for saying yes to spending every one of those days with me as my wife. I love you Helga Geraldine Pataki.”

            Helga slowly lowered her hands and Arnold was relieved to see a large smile even as tears ran down her cheeks. “I love you too Arnold Philip Shortman. And I’ll love spending every day as your wife. ”


	7. Day 7 Secrets

No. No. No. No.

            This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening. I had to be dreaming. I had to be stuck in a nightmare. Because there was no way Arnold was standing in front of me, staring at the shrine in my closet. I must have fainted at school when he asked if I wanted to do our homework together. I must be at the nurses office, unconscious and living my worst nightmare.

But I wasn’t waking up. And Arnold was still staring wide eyed and speechless. I inwardly cursed all of fate. I survived telling Arnold my feelings for him, I survived the jungles of San Lorenzo, but now I was going to truly die all because Miriam let Arnold upstairs without warning me first.

“Wow, Helga this is…” Arnold’s voice trailed off and I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the scream of terror, the ridicule, the hasty retreat from the girl who took obsession to the next level, “…amazing!”

Wait, what?

I opened my eyes to see Arnold move past me to the alter of his image. And he was… smiling!?

“Helga, this is really incredible!” Arnold gushed, bending down to examine the bubble gum idol more closely without touching it. “Did the Green Eyed People really inspire you that much?”

“Uhhh…” Again. Wait what?

“You know, I have a few sketches of their alters too.” Arnold continued. “But is way cooler. Although, most of their idols had only one eye, not two.”

“Um…thanks?” I was still completely dumbfounded but at least my heart was still beating. I think.

Arnold finally stood and turned to me with a smile. “If you want, Saturday we can go to the craft store for some clay and stuff. The bubble gum is cool and all, but it might start to rot soon.”

“Sure football head,” the muscles in my body started to relax a little, “that sounds fun.”

“You know what’s kinda weird though?” Arnold chuckled. “If you look at it long enough, it almost looks like me.”

“HA!” A cold sweat broke out over my body and I laughed loudly to cover the sound of my thundering heart. “That’s hilarious Arnoldo, I like you and all, but I’m not crazy enough to build a shrine for you or anything.”

“Hehe yeah, that would be kinda funny. But also kinda flattering you know?” Arnold said dismissively and left my closet to sit on my bed. He looked up when I didn’t follow and tilted his head innocently. “Well come Helga, let’s get our homework done so we can meet the others at the park.”

I nodded and quickly shut the closet door. Never before have I been so grateful that my beloved was so dense.


	8. Day 8 Regret

 

            Never before had Arnold regretted a decision so much in his entire life. He would kick himself if his leg wasn’t already bent so far backward that it was almost touching his shoulder blades.

            “Helga,” he barely managed to choke out, “stop it, you’re going to break my spine.”

            “Hmm, that sounds close to begging, but not quite it,” his fiancé adjusted her hold on him, but didn’t exactly loosen it, “Don’t forget, you’re the one who challenged me to a wrestling match.”

            Arnold rolled his eyes and continued to struggle weakly. Sure he may have “challenged” Helga to a wrestling match but it was supposed to be much different than this. Arnold imagined pinning Helga down, playfully rolling around on the carpet, and then having it escalate into rough but passionate love-making. But Arnold had forgotten one important thing; Helga took wrestling seriously. Very seriously. Which is how he got into this painful mess.

            “Okay, okay. I give! I give!” Arnold finally cried out, tapping the carpet.

            Helga released her hold with a laugh and Arnold sucked in lungfuls of air. He shot her a baleful look which only made her laugh harder.

            “That’s what you get for trying to challenge me to a wrestling match.” Helga gave him a triumphant smirk. “Maybe next time you’ll brush up on your wrestling 101 before taking me on again.”

           

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for Shortaki Week 2016! This was a really fun week and even though I wish I could have drawn more, I'm pretty happy with what I did. I hope you guys enjoyed too and I hope you'll read Iced Coffee, Hot Tea my newest Hey Arnold fic. Thank you everyone for all the reviews, faves, and just good old fashioned reading


End file.
